The Great Pug RP Collective
What was 'The Great Pug RP collective'? The Great Pug RP collective was an untitled and loose group of players that used to spend a lot of their time roleplaying ('RP:ing') at The Great Pug in VRChat from January to May of 2018. This article is dedicated in memory of the original players during this time. The following article replaces this one with keeping track of the current members in the continued group. New RP group main article: Gator RP Group The group never had any actual title but this page was created and designated in order to keep track of the many unique characters and personalities on the wiki. If there ever was such a thing as the equivalent of a 'Game Master' for the RP group, it would be 'Rob' Roflgator who managed the invitations and maintained the lobby. Some days invitations were handled temporarily by other players. Setting and Relocation The Great Pug Bar hosted by Roflgator was a famous location for serving customers, meeting new people, wing-manning and setting couples up for dating and occasionally instigating breakups or in-character drama. More info in: Roflgator In the RP, Roflgator's Great Pug burned down/exploded due to a gas leak in early June 2018. Afterwards, the Lair of Roflgator, Rob's personally-made custom map, became the new common gathering place for the regular RPers. After spending much of Summer 2018 at the Lair, Roflgator would begin running "stress tests" at his new bar called The Golden Gator starting on July 29th. Later on Aug 1st it became the new main location. Being a 'Member' There were no official 'members' of the group. This page simply lists the regulars, 'employees' and recurring patrons. People who do not roleplay or obstruct other people roleplaying are usually kicked at the whim by Rob or Jor Rilla. When going out of character or bringing up IRL subjects, RP-card should be dropped before breaking immersion - this is usually noted by literally saying "RP card down" before going out-of-character or mentioning something IRL or non-RP related. Advertising your Twitch or YouTube channels while in the lobby is not allowed and bringing any IRL drama into RP is frowned upon. Main article: Roleplaying Please note that: *People used to come and go every day and some older players would occasionally start coming around again or newer players would suddenly stop, hence positions and active players change frequently. This was a 'fluid' list that's VERY subject to change on a semi-daily or weekly basis. *Some players listed here are in turn part of other groups. Players such as SpazKoga officially do not claim to be a part of any particular group. Regulars and associates Criteria for listing below *''Players who visited at least a couple of times per week recurringly over several weeks.'' *''Players who only visited 1-4 times in total should not be listed here.'' Regulars The most active, near-daily RPers of the collective. The "core group", so to speak. List is in no particular order: *Roflgator - Founder, Organizer, and Co-Recruiter *Ikumi - Co-recruiter *Jor Rilla * )|414x414px]]Shrimp *Foreigner *R3dzDead *Sorry *Kyana *HeGone *WiFiPunk *Kenzokuk *AJLiddell *Cheeeeese *Emerysaur *Buza *Harly *Mishtal *Vintendo *Space Whale *NotValco , early June 2018|422x422px]] *Hydrand *JKLMNOPaige *Dango7 *GreatKhanHD *Wooks *Ghost Nightmare *Gashina *Crake *Vincent RX (He likes X) *Lawlipop *Gumdrop *Team 6 **Astree **S0ra **Zazin **Ravetube **GabouLit **Zapdec **Masakhan *Weed *Jerry Pasture *Zager Friends and Associates People that only sometimes - occasionally or infrequently - RP:d with the main group and are friends with the members. List is in no particular order: * Joey Bagels * Arcadum * KimplE * Byuyu * Bagel. * Loading * Chipz . This picture is an easter egg that can be found on the floor of the Lair of Roflgator|366x366px]] *Vore *Tess *Spacebabe *Porthunax *AskJoshy *Vince *Nuts *Vigor *HeyImBee *Ayytroxlmaokai *ChunChasku *SciFri *J4key *iFap *Oblivious *SpazKoga *BriteOne *Storyteller *MoxiMox *Titch *Bronx *Limez *Voltage *Miss Minerva DH *BadAss *Naytella *Sneakii * map, early 2018. Some now either occasionally or no longer RP]]Mimika *Judaius *Yung Alfa *ProphET^ *Hurleys *Tully *ItsLumi *Zurui *Zenekon *Nuggies *Laughing Jack *ThatOneRebel *TumToes *Aery *Definetlyegg *Ninjakikio , Ayytrox and Libbid together at the mirror in The Great Pug|365x365px]] *Siricky *Miggy *Drekwiz *Monika *Actawsme *Gurg *ZyeBrudda *TK_ *Princess Bubble *Moonrunner *Melz *Forceable *Birdie *Ren *Kelli Siren *EspeonFromPluto *Skygazing *Melody X *Lil Yuki *GumdropButton *Tibitha Former regulars People that used to participate but now either very rarely or no longer RP in general or with the group. Some may still be friends with certain members of the group. List is in no particular order: * LeyLey * Zircii * Babe * PandawanBear * Tanomalous * Oturan * Arut * Sonnchi * LenaLoo * Folkona * Dyrus * Emiyuh * Pokelawls * Woops * Big Space * RubberRoss * Tsun * Lichbane * Timurtype * Nanoade * Dydjec * Humnoi * Best Gurl * Mewpix * Mr Tomfoolery * Ad Friendly * Arnie * Pookie-chan * Panunu * Lucky4432 * VFlower * NSongo * Lichbane * Oldman * SantaFe * Oturan * Kwehzy * Jeffrey Trivia *A common used term is 'RP BTW' which is used to remind people not to confuse reality with fiction. Event's that take place in roleplay like arguments should not carry over into real life. **Another, even more commonly used term is "RP Card Down", which is what a member says when they're making it clear what they're about to say isn't RP related. *Due to the sheer size of the group, many characters have also overlapped with the Team Five, Team 6, and the Chipz Night Club RP collective over the year. Gallery The_Great_Pug_RP_Collective1.jpg|Some from the group gathered on May 30th, 2018 The Great Pug.jpg|Cheese, iFap, Loading and Kenzokuk at the bar in The Great Pug Belgore too many calories.jpg|Belgore complaining about calories Category:RP Groups Category:Defunct Groups